I'm In Love With A Stripper
by Always A Happy Ending
Summary: Life is full of twists and surprises. Life is never how you want it to be, but for Damon Salvatore maybe his life needed turning upside down and Bonnie Bennett is the perfect rambunctious stranger to do it. Both are strangers until an impossible twist of fate pushes them together and coincidently helps to change their outlook on life and themselves. Opposites attract. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**I'm In Love with A Stripper**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**So This idea was plaguing me day and night and I couldn't really get it out of my already over filled head and decided to make it into a fic! The reason why I haven't been able to update my other fics is because my Laptop hasn't seemed to be turning on and I have already written out a majority of the chapters for both TSW and MOH on it, so I'm just waiting to see if the shop can fix it before I have to try and rewrite the whole chapter. In the mean while I fired up my old computer that hasn't seen any action in nearly five months!****_ I'm so sorry Mac, I really do love you, your very reliable!_**

**And just to be clear this fic isn't going to be like my other fluffy romantic fics, I can honestly say this is going to be a spontaneous, unsuspecting drama filled fic.**

**Bamon are my OTP and no matter what happens on the now-piece-of-shit-show (Thanks to the writers not giving us what we want...) this will not effect my writing in any way as it is AH/AU and Bamon are just the sexiest together!**

**Now with that being said, I hope it hasn't put anyone of as you will still get the sexy chemistry between the two.****_ Hint hint..._**

**On with the show!**

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 1 – thrown out**

There he was; Damon Salvatore, walking down the dangerous streets where he was brought up. In the beginning, life dealt him a cruel hand, his mother was a hopeless crack head who resorted to selling her body in order to fund her addiction, she was never conscious throughout his childhood, if you could call it that. Damon was made to look after himself; he had to come back to his shed of a home after school and make himself dinner with whatever little things his mother actually had in the cupboards.

His father was no where to be found. Damon asked his mother once or twice when she didn't have various men over, but he never got a reply, his mother was always so cold towards him and never really cared about what happened to him.

Finally when he turned sixteen, Damon couldn't take living with his poor excuse of a mother any more for blatant disrespect of him whilst she slept with masses of men in her room and he could hear how she downgraded and humiliated herself and her only son.

So Damon got the address to his grandmother's home, his mother never talked about her and he had only seen her in pictures that were well hidden amongst his mother's belongings. She was a woman of short stature, with stereotypical short Grey hair and a kind, warm smile.

Of course his grandmother had welcomed him with open arms and took care of him by sending the very smart boy of to one of the most well regarded colleges money could buy. His grandmother was a rich old bird who had no idea how her daughter ended up on the fast track to hell, but she did know that she had a chance to redeem herself through her only grandson, and boy was he a looker!

Now here he was, ten years later, the twenty six-year-old successful literary agent, walking the streets of memory lane, reminding himself of how he managed to pick himself up and launch himself into prosperity.

The street lights flickered and Damon felt himself shiver with apprehension as car tires made an ear piercing sound and the headlights bored into him making him temporarily blind.

Damon stood still as the car jolted to a halt and the back door opened as a body like shape hit the pavement with a thud.

Damon blinked a couple of times to make sure he could see properly as the car sped of in the direction it came.

As he made out the figure illuminated by the orange street lights he ran over to it in his expensive hand made suit.

As he neared the figure he saw that it was a girl, unconscious, in a tight red leather dress with thigh high black high-heeled boots.

She was bleeding from the wound she had sustained on her forehead and Damon noticed how beautiful she was, her light mocha skin tone and her chestnut hair colour that had subtle streaks of blonde in it which made her hair appear even silkier.

Running on adrenaline, Damon picked up the sleeping beauty in his manly arms and jogged over to his car that was parked all the way at the other end of the street.

Damon placed the young girl in the back seat of his light blue 1969 Chevy camaro convertible that he inherited from his grandmother; in fact he inherited forty-eight expensive vintage cars that his grandfather, who he hadn't the pleasure to know, had left to his wife after he died and then she passed them onto him.

The girl stirred and made a little whimpering noise that sounded so innocent despite her attire.

Damon swept the hair out of her pretty face and debated what to do. If he called the cops, she would be arrested for street walking, if he called an ambulance she would be questioned anyway and he could hardly leave her in a shelter, so he came to the conclusion to take her back to his house in upper west side Manhattan where she could rest until she felt better.

Damon got into the driver's seat and watched as the car came alive.

Looking in his rear view mirror Damon watched the pretty girl sleep and couldn't help but feel protective of her vulnerability. He remembered how he wished someone would look out for his mother, yes his mother was a lot older than this girl but he still couldn't help but feel like he had to help, like he was trying to atone for his guilt over leaving his desperate mother all those years ago to die a sad lonely death.

* * *

Once Damon reached his house, he placed the petite looking girl in a guest bedroom and took off her ridiculous boots to make her more comfortable as she fell in an even deeper slumber.

Damon looked at his statement gold watch and saw that it was just a little past one in the morning when he exited the room the girl was in to get a drink from the bar, there he sat down on a plush arm chair and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Damon was awoken by a wailing sound nearly an hour after he succumbed to the pull of sleep.

Getting to his feet in a matter of seconds he ran towards the broken sobs and wails; it was coming from the guest room where he left the young woman to rest.

Damon placed his hand on the doorknob and entered the room, he saw the girl screaming and sobbing whilst she became tangled in the 500 thread count silk sheets that covered her.

"Calm down, Shhh, calm down." Damon stood by the bed; he spoke softly as to not spook the girl who was having a nightmare.

She kept sobbing gently and she clearly wasn't showing any signs of stopping so Damon sat down slowly on the bed, leaning back against the bed rest and patted her hair soothingly.

"Hey, its ok, don't cry, your just dreaming." Damon told her subconscious mind.

He patted her hair harder and used his other hand to move it up and down the length of her back as the beautiful girl hesitantly fluttered her damp gorgeous eyes open.

Damon was mesmerized; her beauty turned into something even more sacred as her emerald gem eyes contrasted with her caramel skin.

Bonnie looked up at Damon, he was indescribable, he was like a god with his icy blue eyes, his jet-black raven hair and his milky white complexion. He was so perfect, he was so dreamy and he was sitting on the same bed as her touching her comfortingly?

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak. "Where am I?" She sat up so that her and Damon were facing each other; her eyes darted around the room to take in her surroundings.

Her voice was faint and Damon quickly pulled his eyes from starring at her to think and answer her question.

"I found you in Harlem, you were unconscious and I bought you back here." He told the attractive young woman who stared blankly at him.

"Oh, well thank you for not calling the cops, I really appreciate that." Bonnie said getting up from the bed and smoothing down her tight leather dress.

"Yeah, I figured you didn't need any more on your plate…" Damon watched enchantedly as his eyes followed her every movement.

"Again, thank you so much." Bonnie told him as she walked over to the door after she had slipped her boots on.

"Are you leaving?" Damon asked unaware that he sounded quite upset.

"Yeah, I am, I don't want this to be awkward but I need to leave right now." Bonnie said as she turned around to face the beautiful man.

"You need to leave?" Damon chuckled.

"That's my exact words, nice to know you're not deaf." Bonnie said, quickly becoming irritated that the handsome stranger laughed at her.

"Hey, calm down little one, you could do yourself even more damage." Damon raised his head so that they were both staring at one another.

"Ok, well I will keep that in mind." Bonnie walked into the hallway, she knew, that he knew, that she was a hooker, he wasn't dumb, he found her in that part of Harlem, unconscious and dressed in a hoochie mama dress, of course he knew.

Not wanting to humiliate herself further, Bonnie tried to hurry to the front door down the brightly-lit hallway. This man obviously wanted something; he lived in this massive house with all the trimmings that was situated in the best place in town, he didn't seem like the type to help strangers. He definitely wanted something.

As Bonnie looked for the front door she heard footsteps behind her and readied herself to be manhandled like all the other 'clients' touched her. But no, he just spoke.

"You hit your head pretty bad, I think I should clean that up before you leave." Damon stood behind her now and watched as her shoulders rose with nerves.

Bonnie turned around to face him.

"Why do you want to help me? Is there something you want?" She questioned defensively.

Damon was taken aback because he had never had someone talk to him like that since his mother was alive.

"I just saw you in trouble, but as far as if there is something I want; no, no ulterior motive here, I just thought you might like to clean that up so you don't get an infection." Damon gestured to the massive deep gash above her left eyebrow.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense, sorry for how rude I was back there." Bonnie apologized as Damon shifted her into the modern fully stocked kitchen that bounced light of off every surface available.

"It's ok, really, I understand. If I had woken up in a mysterious bed with an even more mysterious stranger stroking me I would be pretty defensive too." Damon tried to make her feel better by joking around and got a small smile out of Bonnie.

Bonnie sat down on the red breakfast stool that matched her dress and Damon pulled the first aid box out from the drawer below the counter.

"Wow, I don't see that very often." Bonnie raised her brow as Damon placed the box on the counter that she was sitting at.

"You don't see what very often?" Damon asked as he wet the white cloth and gently dabbed it over her cut as she hissed in pain.

"A man who knows where the first aid box is and how to use it." Bonnie watched him as he applied some dressing to the cut, he was just so bloody hot, he was concentrating quite hard on getting it perfect and his look of concentration was so damn sexy.

Damon could feel her mossy eyes on him and felt the need to blush, but he wouldn't.

"Well my grandmother taught me well, she raised a true gentleman." Damon told her.

"Blowing your own horn? Some may say the sound isn't very nice." Bonnie sassed as Damon pulled back to admire his work.

"But the majority find it very melodic." Damon put his hands on his hips and met Bonnie's amused eyes.

"Well I guess I'm in the minority then." Bonnie spoke and stood up; Damon didn't move which meant she was pressed against him tightly.

"Didn't your grandmother tell you not to invade a persons space? That's considered very rude." Bonnie joked as her breath caught in her throat, he smelled delicious.

"Well I guess I will keep that in mind." Damon threw the words she had used previously back at her.

"You do that." She moved around him and walked to the front door.

Damon turned and followed her.

"Its past two in the morning, I cant let you leave like this, your sleep deprived and you probably have a concussion, why don't you stay in the guest bedroom for tonight?" Damon held out his hand for emphasis.

Bonnie pondered over what Damon said. Damn it, he was right, she felt that slight dizziness and she wouldn't get a taxi at this part of the night with no money on her, what was she going to do, walk out of this apartment and into this prestigious neighbourhood dressed like this in the dead of night? No she was asking for trouble, well more trouble considering how her night had panned out.

She sighed and nodded her head slowly.

"Ok, I guess it couldn't hurt to be safe." She told him as he led her back to the guest room.

"I'm considerably bigger than you in size but I have a pair of tracksuit bottoms with an adjustable draw string and a T-shirt if you're interested?" Damon said looking at Bonnie with considerate eyes.

"That would be lovely, thank you." She agreed and he nodded and left to walk to his room.

Bonnie kicked of her boots and sat down on the bed when Damon returned seconds later with a pair of black Henley's tracksuit bottoms and a matching grey Henley's T-shirt.

He handed her the clothes and she smiled at him, a warm, honest smile, because she was truly grateful that she wouldn't have to be seen in this dreadful attire in this neighbourhood, it was way to posh, everybody would be scandalized.

"Thank you." She said as she felt the soft fabric beneath her delicate fingers, it was such a contrast to the uncomfortable slick stiff leather she had on.

"You need to stop thanking me!" Damon told her, he noticed how after everything he did she thanked him, like he was the only person that ever helped her.

"Sorry, I just am really thankful that your helping me out, not many people would have." Bonnie told him.

Damon nodded solemnly. "Well I think we have established that I'm not many people."

Bonnie smiled. "Could you unzip this thing? I can't reach it, my arm is so sore." Bonnie pointed to her zip on the back of her dress, when she fell onto the pavement she had landed on the side and she figured it was probably going to be black and blue in the morning.

Bonnie turned around and Damon stood staring at her back, after a moment he reached out and slowly swept her hair to the side.

With his right hand he tugged the long zipper but kept his eyes on the face of the stunning girl.

"All done." Damon told her. It wasn't the first time he had unzipped a woman out of her clothes by any means, but it felt different this time.

Bonnie turned around and clutched the dress to her chest for it not to fall down and reveal her breasts. "Thank you."

"What is it with you and thanking me?" Damon laughed as their eyes met.

"What do you want me to say? You helped me out and if you're so much as a gentleman that you claim to be then you should know the response to when someone says thank you." It was Bonnie's turn to put her hands on her hips.

Damon watched as the little madam showed her feisty attitude through her pose. He watched the way her curvy hips moved against the red fabric of the dress and felt his body get hard in an instant.

"Your welcome. But as you said, yes I do claim to be well brought up in the manners department and as weird as that may sound in a society today, I pride myself on good behaviour. I can try to be good although I take after my grandmother so there is a very slim chance that this good behaviour will last long. Although there is no definition to weird because what I think is weird may be what you think is normal, therefore weird does not have an infinite meaning and so consequently 'weird' is not the correct terminology to use." Damon rambled on all while making a very valid point that left Bonnie's jaw hitting the floor.

"Where did that come from?" Bonnie asked still a bit freaked out at Damon's rant.

"Well you know what they say… if you can't convince them, confuse them."

"Well you certainly did that."

They stood there, just staring at each other with those stupid smiles on their faces when Bonnie realized what was happening or rather what was not happening she averted her eyes and cleared her throat.

Damon did the same. "Well I should let you get some rest. Good night." He told her as she smiled sheepishly at him and walked out of the guest room and shut the door carefully to give her some privacy.

"Good night." Bonnie called through the door.

Bonnie smiled, but soon the smile fell from her face as she remembered how she had gotten here; three weeks ago she was on her way home from school when she saw Elijah at her door. Her steps faltered; maybe she could just turn back now without him seeing her.

"Well, Miss Bennett, you return home." Too late he had already spotted her.

Bonnie sucked in a breath as her hands trembled slightly with his words as he walked up to her.

"Going out of your way to avoid me I see, coming home an hour earlier and leaving much later?" Elijah hissed in her ear.

"No, of course not, I just have-" Bonnie said nervously as she was interrupted by the dominant controlling Englishman.

"Spare me your pathetic excuse's dear, I'm here to collect what's mine." Elijah said towering over her petite frame and not looking at her, but looking past her.

"And collect you will, but not right now, I need more time I promise I will reimburse you every penny!" Bonnie told him sternly, she was afraid of him but she wouldn't dare show it.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, what have I told you? I give everyone a chance, but second chances only come to those who deserve it. You do not deserve it, but since I am a man of honor I will grant you an extra hour to come up with my $10,000. If I return and you are empty handed, you will be mine for as long as your debt is paid of. Is that clear?" Elijah bellowed down to her in a harsh tone.

"You mean be one of your whores? Elijah I cant I'm still a…" Bonnie trailed of, she wouldn't admit to being a virgin, but she had to try to get herself out of this mess.

"Well Bonnie, I suggest you find me my money or a middle aged man with bad breath will have your V-card. Oh and sweetheart? Learn how to use a pole, Something tells me your quite the dancer." He was a cruel man who made his presence known; Bonnie was a virgin who had to whore herself out and dance in that disgusting club of his in order to pay of the debt she owed the pimp with an astonishing interest.

A single tear slid down her heart shaped face as she remembered that very scene, she was a seventeen year old stripper that dabbled in prostitution who had no further prospects after the summer was over because she couldn't afford to go to college.

Her parents were no help, her dad was dead and her mother was MIA, Bonnie grew up in a string of foster homes with foster 'parents' who didn't really give one shit about her. She moved to new homes at an average of every three months until she was sixteen when she applied for student living in which she acquired a one bedroom apartment which she could happily call her own, yes it was in a very risky part of Harlem and the crime rate was sky high but Bonnie was always a fearless child, she protected herself and never relied on anyone, ever. Period.

Deciding to change into the sweats and T-shirt the man had given her Bonnie realized she didn't even know his name and yet here she was wearing his clothes… Shit! How was that for rude?

Sliding down the red leather Bonnie pulled the oversized T-shirt onto her body instantly feeling lost in the material.

Once she had changed, Bonnie climbed back into the soft bed and laid her over filled head on the memory foam pillow, drifting of to sleep for the second time tonight.

Damon on the other hand was wide-awake, unable to even shut his eyes, his thoughts never leaving the young girl in the other bedroom.

Pushing himself of off his king size black leather chesterfield bed, he switched on his lampshade and walked over to his industrial sized windows watching the busy New Yorkers and their never ending life.

This was the city that never sleeps after all.

Damon was thinking, he was wondering how a sweet, beautiful looking young girl got tangled in that kind of life.

He was no idiot, he could see that she was a hooker, although she didn't seem like she had been in the game long, she seemed too unspoiled, too naïve despite her hard core exterior.

She wasn't doing this of her own accord, something told him that she was being manipulated or pressured, he could be wrong, but Damon Salvatore was never wrong.

Hearing the honking of the busy traffic and watching the illuminous yellow of the taxis filling his view, Damon realized he didn't even ask her what her name was. Well that certainly contradicted his earlier statement of being raised with impeccable manners.

His sudden curiosity lead him to walk over to his door, but remembering that the young girl was probably resting terminated his movements.

It could wait for tomorrow, in the mean time he would place imaginary bets on which letter her name could begin with, maybe a K? No, it was definitely a more defined name, one that meant beautiful or beloved, 'hmm beautiful and beloved, perhaps a B?' Damon nodded with his mouth half upturned in a satisfied shrug, he would find out soon enough.

Damon grabbed his cell phone from the night stand and began rummaging through his missed calls and messages from various people.

Finally feeling like he should give sleep a go, Damon plugged his Iphone into the charger and jumped back into his bed, as his head hit the pillow Damon's thoughts wondered back to the beauty in his guest bedroom and he couldn't help but try to piece her life together and wonder about who she was, everything about the girl intrigued him.

* * *

The soft rays of the sun hit Bonnie's emerald orbs, her eyes squinting around the room as they caught the clock.

"8:28am! Shit!" Bonnie moaned as she heaved her aching body of off the mattress that was all too comfortable.

Remembering all the details from the night before, Bonnie sighed, she would just put on her socks and fold up her dress and creep out before the gorgeous Greek god of a man caught her.

Yes, that was a perfect plan! All she had to do was walk around the block and hail a taxi, even though she didn't have any money on her she would just pay them once she made it to her apartment.

Deciding on this plan of action Bonnie walked over to the white dresser and as she looked into the mirror of the dresser she realized she wanted to wash her face because she looked tired.

Picking up her dress and boots before snooping around, she saw two white doors opposite the bed. Bonnie pushed the left door open, marvelling at the two meter squared walk in wardrobe fully furnished with rails lining each wall, shelves at the top to preferably store bags and purses, racks on the ground for shoes and storage compartments for various bits and bobs.

After snapping out of the daze she had been in, Bonnie closed the door gently to not make a noise and moved slightly to the right to open the next door where she had to keep her eyes from bulging out of their sockets.

To say she was incredibly amazed at the en suite would be a major downplay because she was left dumbfounded, it was a massive bathroom, her whole front room and kitchen would fit in here!

Everything was white and gold, there was a big Jacuzzi bath in the right corner, and opposite the bath was a beautifully crafted gold marble washbowl basin, which also sat next to a white sinoe toilet, that looked like it had never been used.

Bonnie walked into the bathroom immediately being hit by bright light coming from the enormous floor to ceiling window that surrounded the bath.

There were white cabinets and a mirror above the basin in which Bonnie looked at her reflection again before turning on the faucet and splashing cold bubbly water on her flawless face.

Pulling a paper towel out of the dispenser, Bonnie dried her face before placing the used paper towel in the white pedal bin.

Reaching out for her dress and boots that was placed on the chair which was neatly tucked under the gold vanity table in the bathroom, Bonnie then made her way out and again, gently shutting the door before doing a quick glance of the room and exiting though the door to the hallway.

Bonnie followed the hallway until she found the front door in which she turned back around and gave a sorrowful smile before leaving.

Damon was still asleep until he heard the slight bang of the front door, to which his eyes snapped open and he understood what that meant, she had left, she had left and now he may never see her again, he will never find out her name.

Damon got up and walked to the guest bedroom, glancing in, the bed was done and it appeared that she hadn't touched a thing, it was unlike a girl to not snoop around. Under further scrutinisation, Damon saw that she had in fact gone into the bathroom and the wardrobe because the room didn't seem as untouched as he previously thought.

Damon walked into the hallway and opened his front door, the street was busy for a private street nearing nine in the morning on a Thursday, as he looked left and right through the busy crowds he didn't manage to spot the little departer.

A feeling of disappointment coming over him as he thought about the vulnerable young girl going back to a life of misery and regret.

He felt disappointed for two reasons. One, he felt a need to protect her, for what reason he didn't know and the fact that she didn't even say goodbye stung a little. And two, he really loved that T-shirt, it was one of his favourites and now he probably wont ever lay eyes on it again.

Looking up to the heavens, Damon inhaled and closed his eyes, letting the warm summer sun kiss his face.

Glancing down the street once more he stepped over the threshold of his house as he closed the door behind him, a feeling of emptiness and discontentment welling up inside of him. It looks like he wasn't going to get the chance to help this girl...

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think and maybe I can update faster as I'm now on Summer holidays! I'm not making any promises as I'm going away soon. I will try to get new chapters out for TSW and MOH by the weekend but if not I'm really sorry!**

**Love S xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm In Love with A Stripper**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**THANK YOU for the reviews! Y'all are dolls! It motivated me to update quickly, so I hope this is to your satisfaction! **

**Love S xox**

**Chapter 2 - Very Berry Hibiscus**

Bonnie managed to hail a taxi with an understanding driver, although she didn't quite know what he understood as he kept giving her funny looks. Either he thought she was creeping out from a bad one night stand because of her baggy clothes clearly designed for a man or she was a boxer, with that cut above her eye and the faint shadow of bruises forming matched with her – or - rather- Damon's baggy clothes, it wouldn't be an outrageous conclusion to jump to.

When she got out of the Taxi she ran towards her apartment building and quickly ran up the three flights of stairs, across the hallway and turned left until she reached her apartment and pushed her keys in the lock.

Standing in her apartment, Bonnie reached for the cookie jar full of money and pulled out a few notes before throwing her dress and boots in a white laundry basket.

She headed back downstairs, out of the door and handed the money to the driver who smiled and said thank you for the tip.

Bonnie then made her way back up to her apartment more slowly, taking the elevator and not the stairs.

Bonnie walked over to her door and locked it behind her, she then proceeded to turn on the kettle and peel Damon's clothes of her body before placing them in a bag to take them to the dry cleaners as she didn't have any energy to wash them herself.

The kettle boiled and Bonnie poured the water before adding sugar and opening the coffeepot. Finding not even a trace of coffee, Bonnie slammed the lid back on and huffed. She forgot to go shopping again! Oh well, she was going to have to go back to Upper West side Manhattan to do her dry cleaning, she might as well get some coffee from a café.

Pouring the cups content down the drain in her kitchen, Bonnie looked around, her living room was clean and tidy as usual, from the navy blue sofa to the lampshade that stood by her favorite reading chair, to her grey carpet and basic coffee table, all was spick and span.

Bonnie didn't have much, but she made the most of what she had, the living room was of regular size for an apartment in Harlem and the same could go for her kitchen and dining area. But her bathroom and Bedroom were big, they were a nice spacious size and she managed to fit a big double door wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a vanity table and chair and a nice queen sized bed in her room that was a neutral jade green color.

Her bathroom had the basics, the bath tub, the shower, the toilet, the sink and the cupboards along with the nice floor to ceiling window that offered enough light so she didn't have to waste electricity.

Turning on the faucet to the shower, Bonnie walked back into her bedroom next door and opened her chest of drawers that was placed opposite the bed. She picked out something to wear along with underwear and reentered the bathroom.

Finishing drying her body after her shower, Bonnie brushed her teeth and fell lethargically on her bed with a towel tightly wrapped around her body and another one wrapped around her head, thinking about the events that lead up to her being 'rescued' by the handsome stranger.

Elijah requested she meet with one of his clients that evening and that she had to wear something tight and red.

The middle-aged pervert was disgusting; he kept eyeing her up and ogling her boobs and bum like they were something out of the ordinary.

He was rough and hurt her more than once, but finally it was over and he drove her back to Harlem, where he tried it on with her again once he parked a few blocks away from her apartment, but she kicked him and told him to stop to which he shoved her against the inside of the car door and knocked her unconscious.

He must have gotten really panicky when she didn't wake up because the last thing she heard as she drifted in and out of consciousness was tiers squeaking and her lifeless body being pushed out of the car and falling on the cold hard pavement with a thud.

The lump in Bonnie's throat wouldn't disappear as she felt tears rolling down her smooth cheeks, she had paid Elijah $450 which meant that she was indebted to him by quite a lot still, So she had no other option than to keep doing this until she was able to settle her debt which also meant that she would be at Elijah's beck and call until she could give him every last dime and nickel back.

Willing herself to get up, she moisturized her body and pulled on her clothes, looking around her room, she felt like she was going to accomplish bigger things one day, bigger than she had ever dreamed.

Going into her wardrobe that was placed against the wall adjacent to the chest of drawers and opposite the vanity table, Bonnie picked out some shoes and left her apartment to head into upper west side Manhattan.

* * *

At quarter past three in the afternoon, Damon was furiously typing up a proposal when he heard the doorbell ring out.

Pushing his seat back, Damon got up and walked to the door.

As he opened it he couldn't help the feeling of triumph as he saw the caramel beauty at his doorstep holding two bags: a Starbucks bag and a plain white one.

His eyes watched her movements very carefully as she smiled lightly and held out the Starbucks bag.

"Sorry about my little disappearing act, I just needed some time." The girl told him, she seemed fresh, she had definitely showered, he could tell by the slight dampness of her hair and she was wearing a pair of basic skinny jeans that looked anything but basic on her sculpted legs, a white sleeveless chiffon blouse and a pair of black papier Chelsea ankle boots to match. She looked so different; almost unrecognizable as she pushed her white framed aviator sunglasses up into her hair. She had also redressed the wound on her forehead with a transparent plaster.

"Don't worry about it, I understand completely." Damon responded as he moved aside to let the young woman walk into his home.

"Oh and here is your trackies and T-shirt you lent me, all washed and dried and very much appreciated!" Bonnie said as she turned to the stunning man.

She felt her breath hitch a little as his gaze penetrated her, almost like he was trying to x-ray her with his eyes.

"That's my favorite T-shirt, thank you for bringing it back." Damon said in a low voice that had her feeling like she was going to faint.

Bonnie just nodded solemnly as she followed him into the kitchen, he was wearing a black T-shirt which hugged his toned torso magnificently and he was also wearing a pair of blue denim Levi jeans and black socks.

Bonnie rested against the breakfast bar and placed the bag down on top of it and began pulling out its contents.

Damon watched as she did this, pulling out one regular no foam caramel flavored coffee and the other one a transparent cup filled with a pinkish liquid and crushed ice.

Bonnie placed the transparent cup in front of Damon and looked up at his face as he studied the cup and then placed his gaze back on her.

"What's this?" Damon asked with amusement in his voice.

Bonnie squinted and twisted her mouth before replying. "Like you don't know, its Very Berry Hibiscus, probably your obsession at the moment." She gave him a knowing look before she pulled out a packet of Asiago & Cheddar Bavarian-Style Pretzels.

Damon kept his smirk on his face despite being completely thrown off by the young girls intuition, how did she know? He was seriously racking his brains trying to think of how this girl knew that he loved this drink.

"Enlighten me." Damon demanded as he continued to watch her, crossing his arms over his chest, Damon sat on the stool beside her.

"I saw the three empty boxes of this in your recycling bin last night when you patched me up, I put two and two together and got four." Bonnie told him, this alone spoke volumes about this mysterious girl, she was very intuitive and seemed to be very aware of her surroundings.

Damon raised his eyebrows and Bonnie cocked her head to the side with a coy smile playing on her features.

"So you sussed me out in two minutes flat, I'm impressed normally I'm the one who has powers of observation, deduction, and knowledge of social engineering coupled with genius to help read a person, but you have out witted me, for now."

Bonnie brought her cup of coffee to her lips and took a small sip.

"Well, obviously I'm not that observant as I didn't even catch your name." Bonnie confessed, she wondered if this man had a name that matched his appearance, something with a subtle air of power, a dominant name, a name you could never forget.

Now Damon really was impressed, she also realized that they hadn't exchanged names yet, talk about two great minds thinking alike.

"Damon, and you are? Let me guess a name beginning with a K, or a B, I'm thinking nearer a B." Damon held out his hand for the beauty to take as she looked at his hand and then placed hers into it, instantly liking his cool textured hand against her warm one.

Damon felt how soft and delicate her hands were, she was tiny, doll like, almost so small he was afraid if he shook too hard it might break her petite form.

"Hmm, you are correct, the name is Bonnie, how did you guess?" She asked and she tugged on his hand and then let go as she watched as it fell to his side.

Damon smirked, he was always correct, it seemed young miss Bonnie was underestimated by him, he couldn't figure her out, unlike most women, he just had to look at them and he could tell what they were after; Money, sex, drugs, drink etc. But Bonnie, nope, he couldn't even place one piece of her life together, it was like she had no tell.

"There is one thing you always need to know honey, I'm always correct." Damon said and earned a snort from the woman he now knows as Bonnie.

"Well Damon, the same goes for me, I scored a perfect GPA of 4.0 in senior year, what did you get?" Bonnie asked as she placed a pretzel in her mouth a took a bite out of it, Damon observed and felt aroused by this action, she was so innocent, she didn't know how sinful she looked.

"A wise man once said: 'Everybody is a genius. But if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing that it is stupid.' I highly agree." Damon told her, never taking his eyes of off her full lips, which made Bonnie slightly uncomfortable.

She cleared her throat. "You know your Albert Einstein, it's my turn to be impressed now." Bonnie realized Damon wasn't going to stop staring at her so she too coupled his stare.

They continued to size each other up for at least fifteen seconds when Damon's phone began to ring.

He fished through his jean pocket and brought the phone out as he observed the screen name.

"Sorry I have to take this, its work." Damon told her and she nodded, still eyeing him carefully, not done with her evaluation of him.

"Mason! How did the Keller – Simmons merger go?" Damon asked, an authoritative tone bellowing out.

"Right, that's fantastic! I'm glad you finally made the deal a success, I told you we weren't wasting our time." He continued, walking over to the big window at the other end of the kitchen.

Bonnie turned her head to watch him; his back turned to her. Damn he had a nice back, she thought to herself although somewhat annoyed at her subconscious mind.

"And the numbers are right? $76 a share, not $62?" Damon asked, Bonnie continued to observe the handsome man.

About two minutes later Damon was done with his phone call and turned his attention back to where he last saw Bonnie sitting, although she seemed to have disappeared.

Walking over to the second lounge room located behind the second kitchen doors, he found Bonnie looking through the bookshelves.

"Interesting collection you have here, from Mark Twain, Anne Frank and J K Rowling to Stephanie Meyer. I see some John Steinbeck in here also. Impressive." Bonnie praised with her back to him.

To say Damon was stunned at her impeccable hearing would be correct. He crept into the room without so much as a floorboard creaking; her back was turned away from him so he didn't think she would have known he was behind her. But this girl was becoming more and more unpredictable.

"I will let you in on a little secret, I believe in vampires, maybe not those pussy ass vampires in twilight, but the supernatural are well hidden." Damon teased.

"Well now that I know your dirty little secret I will carefully remember it and use it against you." Bonnie told him over her shoulder, still eyeing the books on the shelf.

"How did you know that I would be home right now and not out at work?" He asked suddenly changing the topic.

Bonnie thought for a few seconds before responding.

"I guess it's because I left at 8:30am and all business men that I know are early risers, plus I didn't see any indication of smart shoes or bags near the hallway when I left so I just assumed." Bonnie answered him, back still turned.

Damon looked down at the floor, thinking about the things that occupied the space in his bright hallway.

The white detailed table in the hall had a pretty White pearl bowl placed upon it with keys in it. There were various prices of mail and leaflets littered on the table and there was a coat hanger with a few of Damon's most used coats hanging up. But other than that, that was it.

Damn she was right!

"Say something." Bonnie spoke up, bringing Damon out of his thoughts.

"You intrigue Me." as soon as that came out of Damon's mouth, Bonnie spun around to face him.

"I intrigue you?" Bonnie questioned, crossing her arms.

"Yes you intrigue me, you seem so sure, that's normally Me." he told her, copying her stance.

"Well I'm just observant, nothing special about that."

"No, it's something more than that, I can't put my finger on it, and I don't know why." Damon frowned, upset that he couldn't read this girl like all the rest.

"Something like what? Like the fact you have so many questions for me but you don't know how to ask?" she asked him, face void of any emotion.

"What were you doing in Harlem?"

"Wow you really don't waste anytime do you?"

"No, now are going to answer?" he squared quite quickly.

"Ok, so I live there. Now ask me what you really want to know, like about my choice in leather, I know your really wondering." she shot back.

"Fine, why were you dressed like that?" Damon asked her somewhat hesitantly.

"Have you never watched pretty woman? You know why I was dressed like that." she told him, not embarrassed.

Damon honestly didn't know what to say to that, she was so straight forward it was refreshing.

"How old are you?" Damon changed the subject again.

"Seventeen, and you?" Bonnie now walked over to the sofa that was set opposite the bookshelves.

"Guess." Damon challenged her, he couldn't believe that she was only seventeen years old, didn't she have a family?

Of course he couldn't say he was any different, when he was seventeen he was only getting to his feet with his new relationship with the one woman he could say was the only one that has ever cared about his wellbeing.

"Well your definitely over twenty three, anyone with an interest in John Steinbeck books who didn't have to endure them in school would have to be. So, reveal, how old are you exactly?" Bonnie spoke as if she wasn't a seventeen-year-old, but as if she was older, she spoke with wit yet elegance, never bordering rudeness yet her words could sting.

It was crazy; she was so impossibly ready with come backs that Damon was amazed that she could keep up with him. Normally people just laughed at his jokes or surrendered to his attack of words because they didn't want to annoy or aggravate him knowing how hot-tempered he could be.

"Close, I actually just turned twenty six."

"Twenty six, never would have guessed." Bonnie said in a dull tone.

"Yes you would have. Seventeen is pretty young to be doing whatever it is you do, shouldn't you be in school?" Damon was curious, he just couldn't help it, ever since he knew his grandmother she had told him to always question what he didn't understand.

Bonnie played with the edges of the expensive looking lampshade on the side table next to the sofa.

"I finished high school, graduated last month, I turn eighteen in two weeks, youngest in my year, they thought it would be stupid to put me in a lower year. I'm the special exception." she informed him, rolling her eyes and raising her voice pitch as she said the last sentence.

"What about college? Is this your full time job?" Damon asked not holding back as she did the same.

"Do you even know what I am? Or are you making assumptions?" she sassed, she was in a grumpy mood now, he was asking questions and that was fine, but the whole college thing made her somewhat unexplainably annoyed.

"Fine then, tell me what you do." Damon felt at ease with her, she wasn't snooty or touchy, she said what she thought and damned the rest. Of course he knew she was an escort, she wouldn't have been dressed like that last night otherwise.

"I'm a stripper, amongst other things." there she said it, as simple as day, ok she wasn't being totally honest by saying 'amongst other things' but hopefully he understood.

"I know." he told her, making his way to join her on the sofa.

"What do you do then? Something to do with MA, something that requires you to use the gift of the gab, you influence people." Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she thought, Damon sat beside her, shoulder to shoulder.

Damon turned his head to face her, inches apart.

"How did you figure that?" he asked, looking deeply into her beautiful eyes.

Bonnie didn't shy away; she focused her gaze on him and continued. "I heard you on the phone and you just seem like the type that can make a living out of talking."

Damon thought that he could intimidate her by staring her down, but no such luck.

"I'm a merger and acquisition lawyer but I deal in the literary sector for now, like representing the author towards publishing companies, I build good relations between them." Damon did in fact have to use his persuasive talking for his job; three out of five days he spent working from home and the two other days he went into his office.

"Hmm, so have you ever thought about writing your own books? I mean seeing so much literary genius must get you inspired right?" Bonnie asked, his job sounded amazing to her.

"Thought about it, yes, gone through with it, no. I like reading but writing isn't my thing." Damon cocked his head to the side. "But something tells me you find solace in typing words or are you more of a pen and paper kind of girl?" He had her now, just by the faint twinkle in her eye he knew she had more potential than strutting and sliding down a pole.

"Pen and paper is always more relaxing for Me." she told him.

He raised his eyebrows and continued to look at her while she got up and wondered back to the bookshelves.

Damon got up from his spot on the sofa and stood directly behind Bonnie.

"Do you have no understanding of personal space?" Bonnie could feel his breath on the crook of her neck.

Damon was standing so impossibly close to her that he could feel the curve of her ass on his upper leg, dangerously close to his hardening groin.

"Understanding? Yes. Respect? No." Damon followed her eye line; she was scrutinizing a first print of a vintage Jane Austin novel.

Damon reached out to take the book of the shelf, purposely brushing against Bonnie's back.

"I inherited this from my grandmother, she was quite a collector." he told her.

Damon picked the book of the shelf and Bonnie turned around to face him.

"Your grandmother had excellent taste." Bonnie mentioned and Damon picked up the past tense of the sentence.

"She still does have excellent taste, she lives out in West Hollywood, Los Angles. She left all of her possessions and money to me, but she still has a lot of her own obviously." Damon was still holding the book, running his eyes over the cover.

"Well I hope she continues her collection because it's pretty epic!" Bonnie beamed, she had never seen such a collection of first edition novels before and Damon just seemed as if it were something so common; well maybe it was to him.

"Well she has loads of free time to spare, so I guess so. And speaking of free time... What are you normally doing at this hour?" it amazed Bonnie at how quickly Damon managed to change the topic to something more random, he also intrigued her but she wouldn't admit that to him.

"Probably at the YMCA center, it's salsa class today and I'm teaching, but since someone else has taken today's class it seems I'm free." Bonnie loved to dance, it was her thing and her work out and she found teaching others soothing.

"Hmm, stripping requires a type of dancing skill I suppose, but salsa? Never would have thought." Damon said sarcastically and smirked.

Bonnie just smiled, not offended in anyway.

"Oh yeah, salsa, the waltz, ballet, ballroom, Charleston and the occasional barn dance." Bonnie smirked now and even though she wasn't lying, it was fun to play along with whatever game Damon was playing.

When Bonnie was eight she joined all dancing clubs available at school, she enjoyed them so much and really found her confidence within herself as her skills progressed.

"So what else do you do? Take me through a day in the life of Bonnie." Damon backed up and walked back into the kitchen with Bonnie in tow.

Settling back on the breakfast stools at the counter Damon watched as Bonnie took a careful sip of her coffee.

"Well what do you want to know?" Bonnie played with her straw as she asked Damon.

"I want to know everything." he took a sip of his drink and inwardly smiled; this girl really knew how to please him and she wasn't even in his bed. Well she was but not in that way...

"Monday I go to a homeless shelter and help out, Tuesday I help out at the pet home, Wednesday I'm a beautician, Thursday I run dance classes at the YMCA and Friday I do nothing. Is that it Mr. Nosey pants?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow.

"That's a lot of things that keep you occupied, so when do you do the stripping?" Damon asked wagging his eyebrows with a flirty look.

"Why you wanna come along?" Bonnie winked.

Damon was slightly taken aback by this because he had never known someone so straightforward.

"I mean I wouldn't say no if you asked." Damon admitted with faux sincerity.

Bonnie just laughed; it was weird thinking that a mere twenty-four hours ago these two were complete strangers and now they were joking like old school friends.

"Right your turn."

"What do you want to know?" Damon asked getting closer to Bonnie.

He just didn't know boundaries. He was constantly invading her space like it was no big deal. Bonnie couldn't decide weather it was sexy or annoying.

"Everything. It's only fair since I told you." Bonnie smiled triumphantly.

"Right, when I was sixteen I came to live with my grandmother in Manhattan, I had never met her before but I knew she was loaded. She had an amazing mansion, too many cars and possessions from all over the world." Damon smiled thinking about the first time he met his grandmother, she was so disbelieving that he was her grandson, she was so feisty and had fire. Definitely a woman to be reckoned with.

"What about your parents? Had you not been living with them?" Bonnie asked, Damon's grandmother sounded like a sweetheart and Damon, well she couldn't make a judgement just yet.

"No." Damon looked away, he cleared his throat and placed his empty cup in the bin.

"No? What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie followed Damon's movements; he seemed so distant from the conversation now.

"No as in I wasn't living with them." Damon turned his back to Bonnie and she understood that this might be a touchy subject for him so she just picked up her bag and cleared her throat.

"Well I can see that you were probably working and lunch break is over for you so, I just wanted to say thank you for everything last night and see you around Damon." Bonnie walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the front door.

Damon didn't turn around but he did hear her footsteps receding, and with great hesitation her followed her, jogging quickly to stop her before she left.

"So what time am I going to see you tomorrow?" Damon asked with unwavering confidence.

Bonnie's movements paused as she turned around to face him.

"Sorry, what?" Bonnie asked not sure what he was getting at.

Damon stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled. "Well you said on Fridays you do nothing, so I assumed that was an invitation for us to meet up." Damon smirked and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You know for a lawyer you do an awful lot of guess work, that can't be good for your clients right?" Bonnie put her hands on her hips and questioned.

"Actually, it did my career wonders. People like someone with confidence in charge."

"Yeah ok. Well nice meeting you Damon. I hope you have a great life." Bonnie remarked and opened the front door.

"You didn't answer my question." Damon now moved closer behind her.

"I don't know what your getting at pal but let me just make one thing clear, contrary to popular belief, I wont jump your bones because you have this hero complex radiating out of your every pour." Bonnie said with utter vindication, she wouldn't allow herself to be treated like she was with Elijah's 'clients' just because Damon may feel like she owes him for his heroic actions last night.

"Woah there shorty, I didn't ask nor imply sex was involved, I simply thought about hanging out. But my mistake, your a bit of a temperamental one, aren't you?" Damon bit out, he didn't like the fact that this girl was basically accusing him of pestering her for sex.

"Well what do you expect me to think? You do me a favour and then decide you want to 'hang out' with me? With most guys that's a code." Bonnie retaliated.

"Honey lets get one thing straight, if I want sex, I don't need to pay for it and second I'm not most guys. Don't make that mistake again."

"Or what?" Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and defiantly asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot... Now do you still want to hang out tomorrow or are you too busy doing nothing?" Damon asked with a feeling of pride pushing through.

"That depends on what you want to do." Bonnie said subconsciously, if she hadn't heard herself she wouldn't believe she had said those words, it was so out of character for her to want to hang out with someone that infuriated her.

"I feel like tomorrow may be a good day to get lunch at that new Italian place, if you feel like it, you can meet me at 1pm in 8th and central." Damon had the day of tomorrow and he didn't feel like staying cooped up inside, so why not spend his afternoon in the company of a semi stranger?

"Well we shall see then, won't we." Bonnie smiled and opened the door, as she crossed the threshold she looked back and Damon felt his male anatomy jump to life.

"See you tomorrow Damon." Bonnie winked.

* * *

**Rightio, that's chapter 2 up and done and I can happily say that tomorrow I'm getting my laptop back and all of my documents have been saved so expect an update of TSW and MOH very SOON! So now I have three fics to update regularly. I hope I don't lose interest because, well, I'm a quitter... I literally quit EVERYTHING I start, ballet, piano, modern and tap, guitar, cheer-leading, tennis, the list is endless.**

**But this by far is my favourite hobby so I don't see myself leaving for some time, so don't worry ma bitches, all is good.**

**Until next time,**

**Love S xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm In Love with A Stripper**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT!**

**OMG, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I CANNOT APOLOGISE ENOUGH! MY APOLOGY IS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! I GIVE YOU GUYS A FREE TICKET TO VERBALLY ABUSE MY TARDINESS! OMGOMGOMG AGAIN SO SORRY! **

**Love S xox **

**Chapter 3 - noodles**

She didn't know why she was going through with this. Yes, this Damon character was immensely good looking with his jet black hair, chiseled features and gorgeous body, but the one thing that stood out was his eyes, the color of the ocean; deep blue one minute then as clear blue as ice the next.

Bonnie opened the restaurant door and walked in, the restaurant looked very clean and shiny, well it was new. She walked over to the maitre d and she spotted Damon in the far-left corner by the window.

He had his head bowed down, his thumbs moving effortlessly over his blackberry that he didn't even see her pull out the chair opposite him.

Bonnie cleared her throat, as she didn't get any response from him.

Damon lifted his head and marveled at Bonnie's appearance, she was dressed in a pretty light blue top with silver beading around the neckline, she also wore a tight black leather mini skirt that worked really well with the top and her black chain trim loafers.

"Oh sorry, I was so caught up with work I didn't realize you came. Although I am really happy you showed up, I was thinking you stood me up." Damon told her, his eyes still traveling up her frame and back.

Bonnie sat down on the chair and smiled suggestively. "Oh no I would dream of doing such a thing!"

Damon smirked and put his phone away. "Shall we order?" he asked as he handed Bonnie a menu.

Bonnie nodded and took the menu out of his hand, grazing against his fingers and both of them instantly felt that jolt of electricity run through them.

Trying her hardest not to blush, Bonnie peered down at her menu and decided that the chicken chow mein sounded nice enough to eat.

"So why did you meet me?" Damon asked, his eyes unnerving Bonnie as he gazed intently at her.

"Free food, I can never say no." Bonnie laughed and Damon joined in, loving the sound of her melodic giggle.

"So I'm just a meal ticket?" Damon joked and Bonnie met his eyes.

"No, no, you much more than just a meal ticket, you're also a very pretty face." Bonnie's throat suddenly felt very dry as she really thought about her sentence. He was a very, very Good looking man, almost impossibly good looking and his swift tongue was also attractive yet annoying as he countered every single remark and insult Bonnie threw at him. And as much as that annoyed her as she was use to always winning in a battle of the words, she couldn't help but admire how witty and brazen he was.

Damon just gazed at her, Taking in her timeless elegance and beauty. She really was something special. He could never admit this but he was never more attracted to a woman than he was to Bonnie. He knew what she did for a living but he wasn't one to judge.

"Can I take your orders?" the waitress asked and smiled briefly at Bonnie before turning her adoring gaze on Damon.

"Yeah I will have a chicken chow mein please." Damon gave the waitress a dazzling smile and she seemed to buckle with nerves.

"And what about you?" she asked and readied her pen on the note pad.

"Snap, I will have the same please." Bonnie was surprised she and Damon picked the same thing to eat, with everything else on the menu you'd think he would want something else.

"Two chicken chow mein, and drinks?" the waitress asked.

"Can I get a root beer and Bonnie would want... Let me guess, a root beer too?" Damon stared at Bonnie and she unflinchingly challenged him with a smile.

"How did you know?" she asked mockingly. "If your not working today why are you just getting a root beer and not, Hmm you seem like a bourbon kind of guy, why not whiskey?" she smiled at him and he smiled back with his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Only if you Join Me." he challenged.

"You got it, make that two bourbons instead." Bonnie agreed and spoke to the waitress.

"No problem, I will be back with your orders in no time." Damon sent a flirty look in the waitress's direction and her cheeks reddened to the point of nearly smoke radiating of off them.

Just as the waitress walked away, Damon felt his phone vibrating against his chest as he gave Bonnie a sorrowful look as he answered the call.

"Stef? Yeah, just at work." Damon winked at Bonnie with a sly smile on his lips and Bonnie wanted to slap him. "Yes I will be home by then, ok bye." Damon ended the call and didn't understand the look of hatred on her beautiful face. "What?" he asked as his brows furrowed.

Bonnie turned in her seat and pulled her black tote bag on to her lap before staring at Damon with a scowl on her face. "I told you where you stood yesterday. I won't be your dirty little secret, if your not happy in your relationship Damon, tell her, don't lie and don't expect me to understand your lies." Bonnie couldn't believe his cheek! He lied to his girlfriend, since he had no ring on his finger he probably wasn't married, in front of her, and he didn't have any shame about it either!

Damon chuckled lightly. This girl was always getting ahead of herself and assuming things.

"Don't laugh at me, fuck you!" Bonnie said lowly, she wasn't going to show herself up because of Damon.

"I'm laughing at how funny this situation is, you love jumping to conclusions don't you." Damon propped his hand on the table and looked at her with hard eyes that conveyed annoyance as well as amusement.

Bonnie was unexplainably annoyed; he was such an ass, why did she even agree to meet him? Sure he had saved her life and so dotingly nursed her back to health and offered an entertaining conversation but they just seemed to clash, they were so different. "Go on then, tell me how I'm wrong." she challenged and his eyebrows Rose with amusement.

"Stef is my brother, Stef as in short for Stefan, and if I tell him that I'm not at work he would want to come over and cry on my shoulder." he told her and her features softened until a confused look crossed her face. Damon picked up on this and decided to put her out of her misery. "He's having girl problems." he didn't care to elaborate and Bonnie thought it was none of her business, she wasn't embarrassed because of what she assumed because many people would think that too if they heard the conversation.

As Bonnie turned back around in her seat, the waitress came over and placed down two glasses of bourbon.

"Your food will be ready shortly, please enjoy your drinks." The blonde waitress smiled and blushed as Damon winked at her.

As the waitress walked away, Bonnie cleared her throat to gain Damon's attention.

"You're forgiven." Damon declared with a smirk.

Bonnie scoffed and shook her head in negative.

"Oh I'm forgiven, that means so much to me, thank you." sarcasm dripping of her every word notified Damon that he just really screwed every thing up.

"Oh come on it was a joke! How was I supposed to know you would interpret my call like that?" he questioned.

"Because to unsuspecting people, that's what it sounded like! Damon do you not understand that just because you know something doesn't mean everyone else knows what you know!" Bonnie put her hands up in support of her point and stood up. "I knew this was a mistake! Have a nice lunch Damon."

Bonnie turned to go when she heard Damon groan. "Wait! I'm sorry Bonnie, I forget that your only seventeen sometimes." Damon looked up at Bonnie who rolled her eyes.

"How is it that you can apologize and insult me at the same time?"  
Bonnie asked still looking at the chair apprehensively.

"Oh my! What did I say now?" Damon asked exasperatedly.

"You basically said I'm stupid because of my age, your not that much older than me Damon!" Bonnie told him, quietly shifting closer to the door, of course Damon noticed this and of course he called her out on it.

"I can see you making your way to the door, not subtle at all!" Damon smirked.

"Damon..." Bonnie whined and stamped her right foot.

Damon found this highly amusing and smiled to Himself.

"Oh come on, we've already ordered, and you haven't even sipped your drink! It's lunch not an execution!" Damon pleaded.

"An execution would be better." Bonnie mumbled under her breath as she regretfully made her way back over to her seat opposite Damon.

"Now was that so hard?" Damon smiled in triumph.

Bonnie scowled at him. "This is your last shot mister, belittle me once more and see how much you'll regret It." Bonnie said with a no nonsense attitude.

Damon gulped, slightly scared of what Bonnie's threats entailed. Bonnie sat down and sipped on the bourbon, letting the burning sensation trickle gently down her throat, just as Damon did the same, and both never taking their eyes of each other.

"Good?" Damon asked, realizing just how beautiful Bonnie was, how beautiful and young she was. All those naughty thoughts about her suddenly disappearing, Damon had to mentally chastise himself for imagining him and Bonnie in a rather sticky situation…

"Excellent, I hope the food is the same." Bonnie commented blindly as the waitress reappeared with their order. As she placed the dishes down, she smiled at Bonnie and then at Damon shyly.

Bonnie gazed down at her food and found it to be appealing to the eye, she then looked back at Damon who was doing the exact same thing as she was.

Raising his fork in the air, Damon saluted to Bonnie and popped the food in his mouth, after a second of chewing with his eyes closed, Damon's eyes snapped open and a grin covered his face.

"Its really good! I don't think I have ever tried chow mein this way!" He exclaimed in such a childish way Bonnie had to catch herself from smiling.

With a brief pause Bonnie put the fork filled with food in her mouth and started to chew. A moan escaped her plump lips and Damon had to readjust his trousers to keep the sleeping dragon from awakening.

"I'm guessing you like it huh?" Damon gave Bonnie a smoldering look and she smiled shyly back.

"Am I that transparent?" she asked as she looked away from his gorgeous face, finding it too hard to not blush.

"Well we both know your not, its that little sound you made just then that gave it away." Damon admitted.

Bonnie just looked at Damon blankly, he was so aware of her it was ridiculous, he either was like this with everyone or he majorly enjoyed trying to make Bonnie uncomfortable, because that's what was happening, he was trying, not succeeding.

Bonnie carefully swallowed another mouthful of noodles before she looked up at Damon, a coy smile playing on her lips and her eyes narrow and playfully teasing. "What sound?" Bonnie decided if he wanted to play with fire, he should get burned.

Damon lost count at how many times Bonnie had surprised him with her quick thinking.

"You know which sound!" He laughed, he knew what Bonnie was trying to do and he wouldn't submit easily so she better up her game.

"No I don't!" Still feigning innocence Bonnie held her hands up in surrender.

"I know what you're trying to do and I won't do it." Damon said sternly though a stubborn smile played on his lips.

"I'm not doing anything!" Bonnie smiled and almost lost the innocence of her statement.

"Yes you are! You're trying to recreate the scene from 'when harry met sally' only it's not going to work."

"That's absurd! How could you think that? I'm only asking what noise your talking about." Bonnie creased her eyebrows together for emphasis.

Damon almost believed her until her eyebrows creased, that was a tell tale sign when someone's lying or taking the piss.

"Aha, you almost had me! But obviously you aren't experienced as me when it comes to the art of deception."

Bonnie blinked a couple of times before regaining her posture and feigning innocence once more. "You're confusing me so much Damon, what noise?" Bonnie pressed.

A scowl gracing his face, Damon sighed and continued. "That little moaning sound you made when you tasted your food, I know, you know what I'm talking about." Damon threw his hands up in the air and faced a blank looking Bonnie once again.

"I still really don't know what you're talking about Damon, help a girl out here!"

Damon made a whimpering sound followed by a frustrated grunt. "it was kind of like a porn star moan… like orgasmic…" Damon admitted with a sly smile.

"Oh, you mean like your morning stretch, and the noise you make, like your letting out your inner porn star! How does that go again?" Bonnie smiled devilishly and Damon felt annoyed.

"I knew you were taking the piss! God dammit!" Damon had a look of pure irritation on his face as he placed more food in his mouth.

Bonnie was laughing uncontrollably at his attitude, which made Damon crack a slight smile before joining her in a laughing fit.

"You actually believed me, oh my god, I convinced the great Damon! I deserve a prize, what's my prize Damon?" Bonnie finished her food and sat back in her chair, nursing her bourbon.

"It's between my legs, get to work bitch!" Damon who finished his meal too, sat back and took a sip of his bourbon.

"Oh please, I just ate, don't make me throw up!" Bonnie said with a one sided smile.

"You'll be blowing not throwing honey." Damon smiled back at Bonnie and polished of his drink as she did the same.

"And that's the statement of the year, 'only gagging not flagging' you know?" Bonnie winked and Damon laughed.

"Ok, ok, Why did God give men penises?" Damon asked Bonnie, his eyes unflinching.

After a moment of pretending to think about the answer Bonnie replied. "I don't know, tell me."

"So they'd have at least one way to shut a woman up." Damon saw the laughter in Bonnie's eyes and smiled.

"Now answer this, What's a mans biggest fear?" Bonnie asked Damon who shrugged.

Bonnie smiled suggestively and answered. "Running into a wall with an erection and breaking his nose."

Damon burst out laughing and Bonnie joined him.

"What men do you know?" Damon said without thinking, just as he remembered Bonnie's occupation he wanted to kick himself in the balls with a metal boot.

Bonnie looked down at the floor and then back up at Damon. "Lots, some don't even have balls." She joked. "Are you circumcised?" she asked a bit randomly and he nodded in absolution.

"Yeah, I'm not Jewish but when I was born the hospital circumcised me."

"Good, it makes you last longer and its much healthier." Bonnie smiled slyly and Damon acknowledged that Bonnie wasn't one to censor herself, she was comfortable in her own skin and she didn't care about other peoples views of her.

"Good to know kid, good to know, maybe you will have to find out some time… you know, just to test your theory? I'll be your guinea pig." Damon liked her playful banter and found Bonnie to be a breath of fresh air.

"Remind me to bring a blindfold if I ever hit you up for hook up." Bonnie said with mock disgust.

"Ooh, you like it kinky huh?" Damon teased and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Can we get the check please?" Damon asked the passing waiter and he nodded in appliance. "So what are we doing after this?" Damon asked.

"I think your brother needs you more than I do, Damon." Bonnie dismissed Damon's idea of hanging out again.

A lightening bolt then struck Damon, why didn't he just bring Bonnie over, Stefan was around her age group anyway, he just turned eighteen before school finished. "Why don't you come with me? Back to mine? You can meet Stefan."

"No, it's fine, go be with your brother, he needs you." Bonnie waved her hand and Damon frowned.

"Oh come on Bonnie! He probably needs someone nearer his age group to hang out with anyway! And plus I will go mad if I have to listen to Stefan whine about his love life! Please?" Damon pleaded and pouted.

"Got out the old puppy dog face?" Bonnie sighed. "Ugh fine! But I'm leaving at four!" Bonnie gave in and Damon clapped his hands together as he set a few bills down to cover the meal and leave a big tip.

"Great, come on, I parked around the back." Damon got up and pulled Bonnie's chair out for her.

"Who said chivalry is dead? And thanks for lunch, Damon." Bonnie smiled at Damon and took the arm he held out for her.

* * *

"Now Stefan can come across brooding and foreboding but he is actually very nice when you get to know him." Damon informed Bonnie as they walked into his hallway.

Bonnie nodded as she walked into the sitting room and stopped dead in her tracks, a look of astonishment covering her perfect features.

The sandy hair colored, green-eyed boy mirrored her stance and jogged over to her.

"Bonnie?" He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Stefan?" Bonnie asked as she clung to him. "We were all so worried Stefan! You just disappeared!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but my personal life just happened to cause me major shit!" Stefan spoke as he let go of Bonnie.

Damon watched the whole scene play out with a confused look on his face.

"Would anyone like to tell me what's going on here?" Damon asked and Bonnie and Stefan looked at each other then back at Damon.

"Stefan and I go back a long time..."

* * *

**I am so sorry this chapter took so damn long! Nearly two months is outrageous! I hope y'all forgive me, I was so busy with the summer holidays and I just returned from Florida for my brothers wedding last night and wrote this due to jet lag! It was really stressful as I had to fly alone for the second time on a family vacay! with four older brothers you'd think the youngest, who also happens to be a girl would get priority, but then you'd be mistaken! Any way, hopefully my updates for all three of my fan fictions will become regular once again and I apologise yet again for my tardiness! MOH and TSW will be updated in the next 48 hours! **

**Love S xox**


End file.
